Contos de Amor Rasgados
by Evee.lyn Pepper
Summary: Coletânea de Contos com personagens de Harry Potter


**Capítulo I– Un, deux, trois!**

_Par Bella_

"_Eu sou a vaidade, classificada entre os vícios por alguns retóricos de profissão; mas na realidade a maior de todas as virtudes." _

_ Elogio da Verdade - __Machado de Assis_

Dos sete pecados capitais... Eu já cometi todos. Eu matava por ira, vomitava por vaidade e mantinha meus amantes por luxúria. Por conta dos outros pecados cometia outras diversas atrocidades.

Dizem que a chuva lava os pecados. Talvez seja por isso que eu gosto de andar sob ela. E naquela noite não foi diferente.

Torturar os Longbotton elevou-me a um êxtase diferente. Ver Alice tentando esconder aquela bolinha de gordura que ela chama de filho acendia em mim um desejo psicopata de fazê-la sentir dor. Ela gritava ao mesmo tom da criança.

Rodolfo e Rabastan torturavam Frank. "Não! Deixem Alice e Neville. Por Merlin, não façam isso!" Ele gritava e contorcia-se sob o efeito da Maldição Cruciatus.

Alice estava sem fôlego e ainda continuava a lutar contra a dor para proteger seu bebe. Mães são tão patéticas! Graças ao Lord eu não teria que passar por aquilo. Sempre tive medo de que se um dia eu tivesse um filho me tornasse ridícula como tantas outras.

Cansei-me de brincar com ela e desaparatei. Aquilo havia ficado monótono e a chuva próxima a minha casa começou a livrar-me dos pensamentos sobre filhos. Comecei a caminhar pelas ruas sentindo as gotas frias ensoparem meu cabelo e meu vestido.

Ao passar na frente de um bar, homens bêbados começaram a me dizem coisas obscenas. Confesso que gostei, e muito. Contive meu desejo de entrar ali e enfeitar a cabeça de Rodolfo mais uma vez... Apesar de meu marido ser um devorador na cama, eu sempre sentia a falta de outros corpos.

Entrei em minha casa despindo a capa. A cada cômodo que passava deixava uma peça de roupa. Era um costume que eu possuía, o de deixar meu rastro pela casa quando chegava.

Sentei-me em frente à penteadeira. Gritei para Hanna encher a banheira com a água bem quente. Fui penteando cada mecha do meu cabelo enquanto a elfo preparava meu banho.

"Está pronto, senhora!" Disse ela se curvando, fazendo com que seu imenso nariz batesse no chão. "Agora vá sua estúpida! Quero ficar sozinha." Gritei.

Levantei e admirei meu corpo nu no espelho. Meu ego me obriga admitir: Eu sou perfeita! Magra, branca como neve, curvas fortes, seios fartos, quadris largos, lábios vermelhos e olhos extremamente azuis.

Segui até o banheiro e entrei na banheira. Senti a água queimar toda minha pele. Gemi baixinho. Fui afundando até que meu corpo ficasse completamente submerso.

* * *

><p><em>Par Rabastan<em>

_"Entregou-se tanto ao vício da luxúria que em sua lei tornou lícito aquilo que desse prazer, para cancelar a censura que merecia."_

_ Dante Alighieri_

De uns tempos para cá estou morando com meu irmão e minha cunhada. E que cunhada! Bella desperta os desejos mais ocultos e mais obscenos da mente masculina. Ela tem um olhar de cobiça, uns lábios grandes que avivam pensamentos luxuriosos e um sorriso maldoso inebriante.

Naquela noite, após a tortura dos Longbotton, deixei Rodolfo ir falar com o Lord sozinho. Eu não estava com cabeça para aquilo. Não me senti muito bem de torturar um casal desarmado e com uma criança. Foi a mando do Lord e eu não podia negá-lo, a ira do Mestre das Trevas voltar-se-ia contra mim.

Aparatei em frente á lareira da sala. Era um ambiente que ostentava o luxo e ambição do casal que possuía aquela residência. Toda a decoração era verde e prata. O lustre era todo em prata e diamantes.

Olhei sobre o sofá cor de esmeralda e vi uma pequena peça de renda sobre ele.

Sentei-me e peguei o pedaço de renda. Era uma calcinha daquelas de amarrar do lado, com alguns pingentes de cristal. Era uma peça minúscula, quase impossível de crer que escondesse algo.

E tinha o cheiro dela. Aquele cheiro de apetite sexual. Aquele cheiro de quem tem vontade a toda hora. Aquele cheiro de Bella.

Levantei-me guardando a lingerie no bolso da capa. Caminhei em direção ao meu quarto que era no final do corredor do segundo andar. No caminho para o meu dormitório eu passava pelo quarto dos donos da casa. A porta estava entreaberta e minha curiosidade falou mais alto. Espiei pela fresta.

Ela saiu do banheiro com a água escorrendo pelo corpo. Era uma visão maravilhosa, comparada a um oásis no meio do deserto. Ela caminhou na direção da porta e eu me escondi ao lado antes que Bella me visse. Tarde demais. Suas garras vermelhas puxaram-me pela camisa.

* * *

><p><em>Par Rodolfo<em>

"_A paixão é a maquiagem dos defeitos da alma."_

_André Koloszwa_

Cheguei em casa louco para ter Bella em meus braços. Estava cansado porém meu desejo era maior. Fui andando rapidamente pelos corredores. Meu corpo dava todos os sinais de excitação reprimidos por algumas horas.

Bella sempre foi maravilhosa. Seu êxtase ao torturar me deixava excitado. Seus gritos de prazer, suas palavras chulas ao xingar Alice me davam vontade de tomá-la ali mesmo na casa dos Longbotton.

Abri a porta do meu quarto lentamente para surpreende-la. Mas a surpresa foi minha. Lá estava ela sobre meu irmão, na nossa cama. Uma sensação de fúria passou pelo meu corpo, mas logo se esvaiu. Rabastan olhou-me assustado, mas não conseguia parar. Eu o compreendia.

Minha esposa gemia de prazer ao tempo que em movimentos rítmicos subia e descia pelo membro do meu irmão. Eu fiquei extasiado com a cena. Puxei a poltrona que ficava próxima à porta e coloquei-a na frente da cama. Sentei-me.

Quando Bella percebeu minha presença, saiu de cima de Rabastan e virou-se de frente pra mim. Ela colocou-se sobre o membro dele novamente e fez com que a primeira penetração fosse lenta.

Ela me olhava e mordia o lábio inferior. Eu me tocava. Pode parecer estranho ou até loucura, mas eu sempre quis ver Bellatrix e Rabastan na cama. Sempre fantasiei com aquilo.

O ritmo aumentava e Rabastan gemia alto. Bella cravava as longas unhas nas coxas do meu irmão e eu me tocava de forma mais obscena. "Agüenta mais um pouco." Ela disse de maneira sussurrada para ele. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

Alguns minutos depois ela revirou os olhos e gemeu baixinho. Pouco depois foi a nossa vez. Eu e Rabastan chegamos ao clímax no mesmo instante. Ela saiu de cima dele e veio em minha direção. Sentou-se sobre mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido: "Foi bom pra você?"

* * *

><p><strong>N. A. :<strong> Bom, esse é o primeiro capítulo da "CdAR". Eu espero realmente que vocês gostem.

Evee. lyn*.


End file.
